


Teach Me

by Ly__canthrope



Category: Motorsport RPF
Genre: Italian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly__canthrope/pseuds/Ly__canthrope
Summary: Daniel is horrible at speaking Italian and somehow he has roped Sebastian into teaching him





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fearless_seas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_seas/gifts).



> Enjoy x
> 
> (Please tell me if my Italian is wrong, it should be right but everyone makes mistakes)

It’s something that Sebastian had promised Daniel a while ago and he expected the Australian to have forgotten by now, too busy focusing on the stressful season to remember about a little promise. However now that they are on summer break soaking up all the sunshine and the relaxation that they can, Daniel remembers. 

 

For the first week of the mid year break, Sebastian agreed to spend the week at Daniel’s apartment in Monaco and the boys have spent it wisely; lazing around the apartment, going for walks down and along the local harbour, renting a boat to spend a day on the water and coming back each night to share a drink cuddled up on Daniel’s balcony. Currently they are sprawled out on the couch, having just come back from a midday swim in the rooftop pool and both men are sporting red sunburns. Daniel’s head rests on Sebastian's lap, the German’s fingers woven in the dark curly locks, absentmindedly trying to tame them with no success. He assumes that the Australian has fallen asleep because he breathes deeply and makes no other noise or movements beneath the gentle touch and Sebastian is ready to take a nap himself when a loud voice startles him. 

 

“Hey Seb?” Daniel poses a question and vivid blue eyes connect with brown, his mouth partly open in exhale and in surprise. A grin spreads across Daniel’s face as he realises that he has surprised his boyfriend and he chuckles, a laugh that rumbles in his chest and the sound is so familiar it is music to Sebastian’s ears and makes him smile. 

 

“Did I startle you?” The Australian taunts, knowing smirk dancing on his lips because he knows the answer and Sebastian rolls his eyes, also knowing that the younger man in his lap is quite pleased with himself. It’s like dealing with a child sometimes and it’s a wonder that Sebastian puts up with the immaturity but regardless the Australian brings happiness to his life and makes every day different. 

 

“Don’t ask like you didn’t mean to” Sebastian shoots back, hand stilling in the curls and gives them a slight yank as a poor punishment. The action makes Daniel laugh again and he reaches up, finding the hand that is woven in his hand and laces their fingers together and rests the joined hands on his chest. 

 

“Seb, do you remember a while ago I asked you to teach me Italian?” He finally spits out the question that has been on his mind all week and he is rewarded with a hum from above him. 

“Do you think you could teach me today?”

 

“I thought you had forgotten” Sebastian muses, eyebrow raised and the corner of his lips quirk upwards at the indigiant expression that crosses Daniel’s face. 

“Anyway, I thought you were  _ fluent _ in it” he taunts knowing for a fact that Daniel is anything but and a five year old is more likely to be better than him as well. 

 

“Hey now, you know that is a lie” Dan retorts, pointing a finger up at Sebastian’s face but it is swatted away by the German. 

“So you are admitting that you are bad at it then?”

 

Sebastian is having fun teasing his boyfriend, satisfied smirk on his lips as he peers down at the tanned man and Daniel knows he is having fun taunting him. 

 

“Hey now, I have admitted nothing” 

 

Two hands are raised up, surrendering and Sebastian smiles, leaning down and presses his lips against Daniel’s. He hums when he feels chapped lips against his, mouths working against each other fluently and Dan groans when his tongue makes contact with Sebastian’s, slipping inside his mouth as the German explores the new found territory. Neither part until their lungs are burning for air and they pull away with a gasp, remaining close so that with each deep breath their lips brush against one another. 

 

“What was your question again?” Sebastian teases lightly although he is struggling to remember Daniel’s original request, his mind completely hazed with the allure of his boyfriend and it seems that Dan is struggling as well, pausing for a few moments to fight through smoke of his mind. When he remembers his eyes light up, prideful smile emerging on his lips before it fades. 

 

“You. Me. Italian”

 

Sebastian nods as he recalls the request and gestures for Daniel to sit up from his lap, which he does so and moves so he is comfortably leaning against the couch, legs tucked beneath himself and he faces the man. 

 

“Ho una domanda. Riesci a capirmi?”  _ I have a question. Can you understand me? _

 

Daniel’s glare is the answer that Sebastian needs, that the Australian obviously cannot understand him. He sighs, thinking back many years ago to the time when he himself learnt the language and what he was taught first. 

 

“Basics?” He asks and Daniel shrugs, trying to remain cool but they both know that he is quite horrible at speaking. 

 

“Salve, come stai?”  _ Hello, how are you? _

 

“Bene, grazie”  _ Good thanks _

 

“Da dove viene?”  _ Where are you from? _

 

There is a moment where Daniel stops, nibbling at his bottom lip as he thinks of the appropriate response, thinking back to the first period of his career where he poorly learnt the language and then forgot as the years progressed. 

“Vengo dall’australia”  _ I come from Australia _

 

He looks proud when he says the words and Sebastian doesn't hesitate in leaning forward and pecking his lips, Daniel’s grin widening at his boyfriend and he chuckles. 

“Is that going to be my reward?” 

 

“Only if you get them right” Sebastian bargains and the Australian laughs and nods

 

“I’ll be fluent in no time!” he exclaims, flexing his fingers and then rubs his hands together. 

“Bring it on!”

 

“Il sole”  _ The sun _

“La medicina”  _ Medicine _

“Spesso”  _ Often _

“Tre tigri contro tre tigri”  _ Three tigers against three tigers _

“Benissimo!”  _ Great! _

“Salute!”  _ Cheers! _

 

With the new incentive it makes learning fun, Daniel smirking with each kiss he earns and Sebastian begins to get vertigo from rolling his eyes so many times. He teaches him a variety of things; enough to speak properly to media, enough to talk to locals for when he makes trips to the beautiful country and he adds random words, phrases and tongue twisters for good measure. Their lesson ends mid afternoon, surprisingly the hours flew past, and when Sebastian yawns Daniel gives him mercy and thanks for him teaching him. He kisses him as an extended thank you, hand cupping the scruff on the German’s face and out of reaction Sebastian fists his hand in Daniel’s shirt, pulling him flush to his chest. 

 

It is Daniel who pulls away first and he pouts in disappointment, frowning because he was not finished kissing his boyfriend and he goes to claim those plush lips again but Daniel evades him with a rueful smile. 

 

“Ti amo” he says, eye sparkling and Sebastian finds himself shaking his head with a grin, hands pulling him back towards him and kisses him with any resistance. 

  
“Yeah, yeah I love you too” he mumbles, stealing another kiss, both boys beaming into the kiss and mimicking the same thoughts.  _ Yeah, I love you.  _


End file.
